Just A Little Game
by Dessi Marie
Summary: Harry wants to play a game... Challenge fic set down by hijo de muerte. WARNINGS: SLASH M/M/M pairing HP/SS/LM RATING IS FOR REASON


Okay peoples this is a challenge fic set out by hijo de muerte titled Harry Top Challenge

here are the rules:

1) Harry has to be the top (DUH!)

2) Has to be a slash pair (as in male/male)

3) Can be a couple, a threesome or more

4) must include Snape, Voldemort/Tom R. Jr., or Lucius M. in the main pairing (HPSS, HPLV, HPLM)

WARNINGS: this is rated M for a reason unless you are over 18 please leave and read something else... do not flame me for this because its just a story and i have read stories stronger than this... unless you are certain you want to read slash or threesomes and are okay with lemons and bdsm if you don't know what that is you can look it up on wiki... also this is my first slash so be easy on me, and don't forget to leave a review.

This is a one-shot only...

* * *

"Both of you are going to do exactly what I tell you to do. Am I understood?" A boy standing in the middle of the room with messy jet black hair and green eyes said to the other occupants of the room.

"Yes master."

"Good, now undress." The boy commanded the two men in the room, smirking when they did what he told them. Who were these men? None other than Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Who was the boy, Harry Potter. When they were he assessed both men then looked directly at Lucius and conjured a chair.

"Sit." Harry commanded and when Lucius did Harry smirked again feeling powerful and loving it. Harry opened his bag and pulled out a length of rope and after testing it's strength proceeded to tie the man to the chair. Once finished he stepped back and admired his handy work. Turning his attention back to Severus and pointed to the bed. Severus complied and got in the bed. Harry repeated the process with Severus. Walking over to his bag was, he pulled out a couple of items. Of these items he selected something and turned back to both men with an evil smirk on his face. Recognition then horror spread across both faces as they took in the toy, it was a riding crop. Both men knew not to talk but they shared a look that practically screamed 'OH FUCK' then Severus' countenance became one of accusation towards the blond as if saying 'this is all your fault'.

"Both of you have taken and taken when it came to me, now I am going to get some of my own back." Harry said as he walked up to Severus, obviously Severus was to be first as Harry trailed the crop lightly up the man's leg towards Severus' pelvis. Then without warning brought the crop down on Severus' abdomen. Severus hissed but not in pain, but pleasure.

"Fascinating isn't it? That something that was meant for pain could be charmed for pleasure." Harry said while bringing the crop down again in the same spot. "Also apparently the pleasure intensifies the more you use it."

As Harry methodically brought the crop down on Severus' body while Severus writhed Lucius watched in awe that he was being turned on by this show. As if sensing his thoughts Harry glanced over at Lucius and with a smirk gave one final smack and rounded on the blond. Taking in Lucius' reaction to watching Severus' 'beating' he gave a decidedly evil chuckle.

"Did you like watching?" Harry asked innocently. When he got no reply he rested the crop threateningly on Lucius' cock.

Lucius' eyes widened in horror and he hastily replied, "yes, master."

A growl of 'traitor' escaped Severus' lips before he could stop himself, but Harry merely chuckled again.

"Oh you're no fun Malfoy you give up too easily." This raised Lucius' ire and he almost forgot his position until Harry put pressure on Lucius' cock with the crop, and he immeadiatly backed down proving Harry's statement to be true. Getting bored with the crop Harry turned and reached for the items he had pulled out of his bag earlier, grabbing one of them he turned his attention back to Lucius. The item being his own wand, which he turned on Lucius. As Lucius' eyes bugged out he whispered a spell releasing him and then turning his wand on himself he divestoed his clothing. Motioning Lucius to come forward and pointed down, confusing the blond. Rolling his eyes heavenwards he pushed Lucius' shoulders until he sank to his knees, level with Harry's cock. He finally got the drift and took Harry into his mouth. When Harry felt the beginnings of orgasm he pulled back and rasped out 'bed'. Harry and Lucius stumbled over to the bed and after summoning his wand Harry untied Severus and prepared both with lubricating spells.

"Lucius underneath Severus." Harry breathed and both men complied. After they got in position Harry got in behind Severus. As Harry slid into Severus, Severus slid into Lucius, all three groaning with pleasure. Then Harry set up a fast pace causing Severus to take Lucius in the same pace. It didn't take long before they were all pitched over as Harry came in Severus. Severus came in Lucius. Lucius just came. Harry collapsed on both men whispering 'thank you' over and over. Severus and Lucius just smirked and kissed the boy's forehead. Lucius was the one who broke the silence.

"Didn't I tell you that would be fun Severus?" This was answered with a chuckle from said man.

"Thank you for going along with my game." A sleepy Harry said.

"Your welcome, love." Came Severus' also sleepy reply. With that they all fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

_THE DARK LORD IS DEAD!_

_Just this morning we received news that the dark lord is in fact dead. Sources say it was because of lack of oxygen to the brain due to laughing too hard. Apparently two of his most feared followers were in a very compromising position with none other than Harry Potter. Although sources did not say which followers it was we are fast working on figuring that out._

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet_

A/N: the riding crop was not my idea that brilliance belongs to Ms-Figg

* * *


End file.
